paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cimmerian Hell Rider
Background Known exclusively to the Kingdom of Jod---but even then considered little more then a myth and folklore or, at worse, a species long dead---the Cimmerian Hell Rider is a fearsome creature feared by even the most battle hardened Royal Command soldiers. According to myth, Cimmerian Hell Riders are the very embodiment of evil, Force Sensitive creations of the Dark Side of the Force itself in Chaos, the dark region of the Netherworld of the Force. If one is unlucky enough to encounter a Cimmerian Hell Rider, the entrance of such hellish beings is quite dramatic: the air gets cold to the point of one's breath turning into fog and time slows down to a crawl for those foreboding moments before temperature and time come back to normal, with the Cimmerian Hell Rider standing before you. Typically one felt a forsaken calm in the air and a deathly chill run up their body as well during those moments. Considered nearly indestructible, the presence of a single Hell Rider is said to be able to fight off a whole platoon of infantry soldiers by itself; the creature's greatest weakness is by driving a sword through its face (slugthrower & blaster bolts are just swallowed up by the blackness in the hood), while extensively repeated damage among the torso section of the creature can also take it down, as well as taking off its head. The trick is getting close enough for the killer blow, as Hell Riders are extremely quick and agile on their feet, as well as extraordinary physically strong. It is generally considered that Cimmerian Hell Riders can use hyperspace all on their own, without the need for assistance, much like a Hyper Tunnel used by Loth-wolfs. It should be noted that Cimmerian Hell Riders are infused with Red Rock and, as such, use Red Space as a quicker form of transpiration for near-instant teleportation-like travel in close quarters situations within a building or starship. They are unable to use Red Space in place of hyperspace however, due to physical limitations. Despite being able to use hyperspace travel, Hell Riders often times ride Cimmerian Dragon Lizards, whom often inspire fear and send chills directly into another being's heart up the mere appearance of the lizards. The horses are extremely loyal to their individual Hell Rider and are considered a creation of the Dark Side of the Force as well. It is unknown who controls the Cimmerian Hell Riders. Some theories suggest it is the will of the Dark Side of the Force itself, although regardless of your thoughts on the subject, there is no concrete scientific evidence to solve this question. Cimmerian Hell Riders have never been known to talk and it is assumed they communicate through the Dark Side of the Force. In light of that, however, they can produce a ear popping, body shivering, soul killing scream from their formless face under the hood. The scream is said to be appear before the Hell Rider's enemies and can demoralize whole armies, as warriors report it felt like someone was killing their very soul with that scream and it made them want to just die to escape the torture that scream produced in their mind & soul. The scream was also powerful, able to shake the ground around them with deadly force. Appearance A dark form 7 feet tall, with no face under the hood of their Cimmerian Hell Robe; no mouth, no nose, no chin, no ears, no eyes. Phrik forged Cimmerian Pauldron Armor sat over his shoulders, but under the robe. Like-wise Phrik forged Cimmerian Torso Armor were under the robe as well; Phrik forged black ice Cimmerian Leg Armor covered the black clothed legs with Phrik forged Cimmerian Arm Bracer Armor and Cimmerian Gauntlets covered the legs, forearms, and hands. A Phrik constructed Cimmerian Sword sat across their backs in a black scabbard under the robe (but a hole in the robe allowed the sword hilt to come through the cloak and be drawn with the cloak on), while a Phrik Cimmerian Mace sat along one side of the Cimmerian Dragon Lizard's saddle, with a Phrik Cimmerian Shield on the same side towards the back of the saddle; two electrostaffs of Phrik build---when turned on would show red energy from the tip---sat along the other side of the dragon lizard's saddle. A energy drum operated automatic Cimmerian Crossbow sat along the side of the lizard with the electrostaffs, just above them, to the rear of the saddle across from the shield on the other side; several barrels of ammunition hung from a pouch on the same side from the black "four horn" saddle; a black leather bridle was on the lizard as well, with silver Phrik stirrups for riding. Category:Species